A respeito de doces
by azedume
Summary: Era fato que eles entendiam - mas fingiam que não entendiam. Syun x Pandora


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Sentiam muito por não terem se conhecido antes. Sempre a mesma rotina de bons amigos: ele, _menino-rapaz-quase-homem_, saía do cursinho e ia até a faculdade esperar por ela. Ela, _moça-mulher-no-fundo-menina_, sempre sorria ao vê-lo sem jeito, ouvindo alguma música qualquer ou lendo algum livro qualquer, sentado em algum banco qualquer. Ele sempre corava ao perceber que ela ia com um sorriso aberto em sua direção - e ele nunca saberia por que ela sorria.

Em seguida, caminhavam até o mercado ou a loja de doces mais próxima e compravam doces e guloseimas de todos os tipos. Entre puxa-puxas e marshmallows se entreolhavam e, com um sorriso açucarado, concluíam que aquilo era bom.

Caminhavam bem próximos, os corpos pendendo para o lado, se atraindo. Como quem quer e finge que não quer.

Tocá-la. Tudo o que ele desejava ardentemente – mas a falta de coragem, ou bom senso, ou timidez, ou encare como quiser, não permitia. Até que aparecia uma luz, algo como uma bênção divina na forma de uma idéia miraculosa, um gesto peculiar. Ele sentia as faces corarem e perguntava sem encará-la.

"_Posso... segurar sua mão?_"

A resposta vinha em forma de sorriso – disfarçado, de quem quer e finge que não quer.

De mãos dadas, ela apoiava a cabeça no ombro do amigo. O trajeto percorria o parque e, ao chegarem ao pé do prédio dela, podia-se perceber que o Sol se despedia no horizonte. Tudo parecia muito bonito, e com um sorriso eles concluíam que aquilo tudo era bom.

Na caixa de correio, ela parou e pegou um bolo de cartas – todas endereçadas à Pandora Heinstein.

O elevador, frio. "_32 segundos... eu já contei..._" ela disse, se olhando no espelho, percebendo os olhos curiosos dele no relógio, buscando contar o tempo.  
E começava a "sessão pipoca" quando colocavam o filme e se largavam no sofá, comendo as guloseimas compradas no trajeto até ali.

Entre um filme e outro, uma pausa para ir à cozinha, reabastecer as bacias com pipoca e os potinhos com doces. Por um descuido, por um instante, uma coincidência, se repararam. Um olhando nos olhos do outro.

Cor de âmbar, vorazes, ladinos, quentes, aconchegantes, vivos, ambiciosos, traiçoeiros e atraentes – os olhos dela.

Verdes, passivos, _apáticos_, frios, tristonhos, acanhados e sedentos – bem, os olhos dele.

Ele tinha olhos sedentos, ávidos por algo que pudesse lhe completar a vida fútil, rasa, camuflada por mistérios e propósitos falsos – nenhum objetivo verdadeiro em sua vida. Fato.

Ela tinha olhos ambiciosos, ávidos por qualquer coisa que pudesse ser sua, ávidos pela hipótese de ter o melhor para si, de ter tudo o que se quer – e finge que não se quer.

Hipocrisia, da parte de ambos. Outro fato.

Ele nem pôde notar, mas já estavam bem próximos. Próximos demais pra negar qualquer que fosse o próximo passo.

O tempo é incerto. Inimigo constante, que não se percebe passar, e ele só percebeu que havia passado quando sentiu as costas contra a cama. Percebeu-se ofegante, _febril_. As peças de roupas se perdendo no chão, e os toques abusados, ousados, atrevidos de Pandora lhe percorrendo o corpo sem pudor.

E então, fechou os olhos, entregando-se, como quem quer e admite que quer.

Deixou-se percorrer as curvas femininas com as mãos famintas, saboreando cada canto – _todos os cantos_.

E _meios_. Meios _molhados_.

Acordou suada, não tão ativa, cansada. Olhou para o relógio e teve consciência de que, provavelmente, na faculdade, "Administração" já estivesse pela metade. Ao lado do relógio, um bilhete.

"_Desculpe sair sem avisar. Tive que levar umas pastas pro escritório do meu irmão, preferi não te acordar. Eu sei que você vai acordar atrasada, então deixei pronto um lanchinho, espero que goste :)_

Syun _3_"

Poucas palavras, muito carinho e preocupação. Levantou-se enrolada nos lençóis, sentindo vergonha de si mesma. Engano seu, ou os papéis estavam invertidos ali? Riu-se, encarando a marca no pescoço frente ao espelho.

Era sexta e ela novamente acordou suada, cansada e desnuda. Novamente ele não estava a seu lado, novamente acordara atrasada demais. Não, não havia um bilhete... Levantou-se e foi até cozinha – desnuda mesmo, sem vergonha de mais nada – e constatou que não estava sozinha. Ali estava ele, lavando toda a louça que havia sido suja na noite anterior – brincadeiras na cozinha com leite condensado, calda de chocolate e um pouco de vinho pode acabar em bagunça... ainda mais por culpa do vinho. E como quem quer, mas finge que não quer, ela preferiu conter a euforia e o sorriso que surgira por um curto instante. Ele enxugou as mãos e levou até ela uma generosa caneca com chocolate quente.

Manhã fria, chuvosa.

Lembranças da noite passada lhe circundavam a mente. Era engraçado lembrar de um jovem Syun afobado, com as bochechas ardendo, ser manipulado por suas mãos – e outras mais partes do corpo – hábeis e _atrevidas_.  
Sorriu, então, como quem admite que quer, no fim das contas, tomando um gole do chocolate quente – ele jamais saberia porque ela estava sorrindo.

Novamente se encontrava na cama, ainda era sexta, mas o relógio marcava 16:12. Sim, dessa vez, ao menos, ele estava a seu lado, falava muitas coisas, mas Pandora não conseguia prestar atenção no que ele dizia: os movimentos dos lábios finos eram mais atrativos – ao menos estavam lado a lado naquela cama. E com a típica voracidade de sempre, antes que Syun terminasse de explicar o porquê de preferir os livros de Lewis aos livros de Tolkien, ela o interrompeu, num beijo tímido. Voracidade para beijar timidamente, contraditório, talvez. Mas era fato que o impulso fora grande e o que ela havia sentido era ainda maior. Talvez, logo ela, tão _intangível_, tão _dominante_, estivesse amando – talvez. Ele, constrangido pela voracidade do beijo tímido, olhou bem nos olhos cor-de-âmbar dela. Ela também encarava os olhos verdes desbotados dele. Ambos sorriram. Os olhos dela haviam ganho um pouco de inocência que havia perdido e os olhos dele um pouco do brilho que havia deixado pra trás.

Naquele quarto, naquela tarde chuvosa, eles se entreolharam – _e sorriram_ – e constataram que ambos queriam, e não havia mais motivos para fingir não querer – e perceberam que aquilo era _bom_.

_Muito bom_.


End file.
